Dark Hunter: Trouble Comes In Threes
by LokisKat13
Summary: Kitara is a Dark Huntress patrolling the streets of New Orleans along with fellow Dark Hunters. When Daimons are given god-powers and told to specifically target her, she learns of a grudge against her for something beyond her control. RemiXOC, SashaXOC
1. Chapter 1

January 2008

Gulfport, Mississippi

Thunder echoed outside as giant raindrops clattered against the roof of the small house. Kitara Zelkos lay in bed, her young son snuggled next to her, snoring lightly. She smiled down at him before turning back to her favorite book, Acheron by Sherrilyn Kenyon. She'd been reading the Dark Hunter series for nearly two years now, and had easily become obsessed.

Lightning flashed again, startling her as she looked up from her story, glancing at the clock. It was nearing midnight, and she knew she should be getting sleep instead of reading. Yawning, she marked her place in the book and set it on her bedside table. Shifting her son over slightly, she turned off the light and rested her head on the pillow.

"Good night, baby," she whispered to him before closing her eyes.

She was just drifting off to sleep when the door to her bedroom flew open, the knob crashing into the wall and leaving a dent in the sheetrock. Kitara sat upright, snatching her son close as the boy started crying.

"Who's there?!" she demanded, fear coursing through her.

A deep voice answered her. "Don't you recognize me, baby?"

An icy chill went down her spine as she heard the voice that had stirred so many memories, and none of them pleasant. Still keeping a hold on Tommy, she reached over and turned the lamp back on, bathing the room in light. Thunder roared outside as the intruder came into focus. His dark brown hair was short and bristly, the hair cut so short it showed his scalp. His eyes, a dark muddy color, narrowed on her and the boy next to her, who was still crying.

"Ed," she whispered, her own eyes wide as she stared at him. She forced herself not to tremble as he approached, standing at the foot of the bed. "What are you doing here?"

He turned his gaze to her. "I need money," he said, his voice still as gruff as it had been before his sentencing.

She and Ed had met during her last year at community college, when a friend of his had brought him to school to wait until classes were over. He had seen Kitara sitting in the cyber cafe, and had approached her, charming and flattering her until she had agreed to go to dinner with him. They had started dating, and shortly after that, he became verbally abusive. Then, when she became pregnant, he had beat her so hard that she had to go to the hospital for a concussion and broken arm. She had sworn out a warrant against him, and he had gone to jail. She hadn't had any contact with him since, for fear that he would come after her little boy.

"What money?" she asked, picking up Tommy and cradling him to her, rubbing his back to calm him down. "I don't have any money, Ed."

"Don't give me that," he growled, his voice menacing as his fists clenched.

Kitara flinched back, wanting to get her son away from this man. "I don't, Ed," she insisted, slowly standing from the bed.

His eyes followed her. "Bullshit!" he hissed, his eyes flashing as he pulled a gun from the back of his filthy jeans.

"Ed!" she gasped, clutching Tommy to her tighter. "Ed, put that thing away."

"Don't," he roared, "tell me what to do, bitch." He pointed the gun at her. "I know you always have money stashed somewhere. I need it. Now!"

She trembled more and held a hand out. "Okay, okay," she said, biting her lip to keep the tremble out of her voice. "I'll get you some money. Just hang on."

She walked to the room adjoining hers, which was Tommy's room. She spotted her phone on the table, and hurried to grab it before Ed followed her in. She glanced over her shoulder as he entered the room. "Give me a minute," she said, moving to the closet. "It's in here." She knelt down, setting Tommy on the floor beside her. The toddler had finally stopped crying, and was starting to drift back to sleep as he leaned against the wall.

Trying to keep an eye on Ed, Kitara dug to the back of the closet. Glancing at him, she set her phone on the floor in front of her legs, out of his line of sight. With what she hoped was inconspicuous movements, she dialed 911 and prayed that they could hear. She continued to dig around the back of the closet, looking for the small lockbox she kept there.

"Hurry up!" snapped Ed, taking a step closer.

"How did you get out of jail?" she asked, hoping he would be loud enough for the operator to hear.

"What does it matter?" he growled, his fist clenching and unclenching around the gun.

"I was just curious as to how you did it, and managed to get a gun," she asked, glancing down at the phone. Her fingers touched the cold metal of the lockbox, and she pulled it out from under Tommy's stuffed animals.

"I have connections," he said. His eyes followed her as she sat back beside the boy and began to put in the combination.

She then looked up at him. "I need the key," she said. "They are on my dresser, can you get them?"

He glared at her. "Fine," he said. "Don't move from that spot." She nodded.

After he left, she knew she had seconds. She snatched up her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Please, help, my ex is here, he broke out of jail, and he has a gun on me and my little boy," she whispered in one breath. She gave them the address, and set the phone behind her just as Ed was coming back into the room. He tossed the keys to her, and she hurried to open the box.

Inside the lockbox was over nine hundred dollars, money that she had started setting aside for Tommy when he was ready for college. "Here," she said, holding the rolled up bills out to him. He took a step forward, his eyes trained on the money, a greedy look on his face.

Suddenly, his eyes shifted, and the smirk slid from his face as he narrowed his eyes on her. "You bitch!" he said, slapping her so hard she flew sideways with a startled cry.

Her yell scared Tommy, and the little boy started crying again, this time in shrill shrieks as he crawled over to her side. She sat up, pulling him to her as she tasted blood from her cut lip.

Ed reached past her and snatched up the phone, clenching it in his fist. "You called the cops?!" he roared, and she sat up on her knees, pushing Tommy behind her.

"Ed, calm down," she said, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Shut up!" he yelled, the roar echoing off the walls. Tommy screamed louder, and Kitara sent out a silent prayer for her little boy to quiet down, for Ed to keep his attention on her.

"Please, Ed, I'm sorry," she said, crawling forward one step, trying to keep his eyes on her.

"Not yet, you're not," he said, and without warning, he fired his gun.

She flinched, the blast deafened her for a moment, and she waited for the pain. But it never came. She looked over her shoulder as a feeling of dread consumed her. Her heart shattered as she saw her son laying on the floor behind her. His screams had stopped, and she saw the blood seeping into the carpet by his head.

"No," she moaned, falling backwards and clutching at him. His body was limp as she pulled it into her arms, holding him tight. She tried feeling at his chest and neck, but couldn't find a pulse. She felt her entire being shattered as she rocked back and forth, still holding her son tight to her breast. "No!" she screamed to the heavens, tears falling down her cheeks as she felt every fiber of her being come unraveled. She turned her heartbroken glare on Ed, who was stepping closer to her. "Damn you! Gods damn you!" He aimed the gun a few inches from her as she cursed him, her heart and soul crying out as fire and ice coursed through her veins.

A blinding flash, a distant echo of a blast, brief pain, then...nothing.

Kitara felt herself floating in a pool of nothingness, her body both heavy and weightless at the same time. The silence deafened and nearly suffocated her. She new she should feel panicked, yet the only thing she felt was the need of revenge, to seek vengeance for her son's senseless murder. Her heart, her very soul, cried out for justice.

"Is it justice you want, Kitara?" echoed a voice, and she opened her eyes to see the most beautiful woman approaching her through the crushing darkness. Her entire body seemed to glow as she approached, her beautiful figure draped in a blindingly white garment, her red hair a cascade of fiery curls as her electric emerald eyes stared down at her. "Is that what you truly seek?"

Kitara stared at the woman, in awe of her beauty. "Who are you?" she asked, her throat raw and painful.

"I'd think you'd recognize me," the woman sniffed, arching a well-shaped brow, "from all the books you've read of me."

Suddenly, it hit her, and she knew she would've fainted if she wasn't so consumed by rage. "Artemis," she breathed, and she dropped to her knees, her black hair fanning out around her as she bowed her head.

"Now you recognize me," the goddess said, her voice laced with sarcasm. She grumbled slightly, then cleared her throat. "So is that what you want, justice for what was done to you?"

Kitara looked up at the goddess. "Not for what was done to me, no," she said, her cobalt eyes turning to liquid fire. "I want revenge for what was done to my son."

Artemis smirked. "You know the terms to this agreement," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Kitara nodded. Suddenly, Artemis reached out, grasping her by the back of her neck. Every inch of Kitara's body, which had been completely numb a moment before, suddenly felt like it was on fire. The tips of her fingers and toes burned, and she clenched her teeth as the flames seared through her veins, racing to the back of her neck, where the burning was the worst. Slowly, the fire began to recede from her toes, leaving her legs. The same was happening to her fingers and arms, as if it was being pulled from them to her neck. The pain increased, yet she refused to cry out from it, her entire body shaking with effort.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the burning was gone. Kitara expected to feel weak, yet strength unknown to her flowed through her body, surprising her as she looked up to the goddess, who was holding a glowing medallion in her fist. "That's my soul," Kitara breathed, looking at it.

"Are you changing your mind?" Artemis inquired, arching a brow again. Kitara smirked at her, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Good. You have 24 hours before your training begins. Use it well." With that, she disappeared.

Kitara suddenly felt herself falling. She shut her eyes tight as the feeling of losing her stomach jerked through her. All of a sudden, it stopped with an immediate halt. Opening her eyes, Kitara found herself back in her son's room. She saw his body from the corner of her eyes, and she refused to look at him. Pushing herself up, she looked over to see Ed scooping up the money. The rubber band that had held the bills together had popped when she dropped it, sending the bills flying everywhere. She silently stood while he gathered the money, grumbling under his breath.

He turned to snatch the bills behind him, and his eyes widened as he spotted Kitara there. "Tara," he breathed, falling backwards onto his ass as she loomed over him, her eyes menacing as she radiated power. "You're dead," he hissed.

She let out a short bark of a laugh. "Yeah, funny thing, that," she said as rage began building in her limbs, causing her body to throb as he aimed the gun at her, panic in his beady eyes. "Sometimes, the things you kill...they don't always stay dead."

He fired, and the bullet struck her in her right shoulder, yanking her back slightly. A slight burning seared that shoulder, but it passed quickly. She turned her eyes back to Ed, and a sadistic smirk etched across her face as she began her approach again. He fired again and again, and, like before, the bullets ripped through her, causing her momentary pain that she pushed away. He let out a low yelp as she snatched him up from the floor, slamming him against the wall. She held him there, his feet dangling half a foot above the floor.

"What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered, sweat pouring from his pasty face.

She leaned close, her lips right by his ear. Her voice was a low hiss as he trembled. "Regret you were ever born."

Kitara knelt on the ground by the grave she had dug for her son. She had wanted to cry, to weep for her loss and sob out her sorrow, yet nothing came. She stared down at the freshly turned earth, her eyes hollow. She was covered in dirt and Ed's blood. She didn't have as much time as she had wanted to exact her revenge, since the police were on their way when she had been killed. Though she only had a few minutes, she made sure he suffered enough for a lifetime, his cries of mercy still echoing in her ears as she knelt there. Once she was satisfied, she took Tommy's favorite blanket and wrapped the little body in it, cradling it to her chest as she went out to their favorite tree. She thought back to all the times they had sat out by that tree, all the stories she had read to him, had told him about the gods. How he had loved the Greek god,Hermes, and he thought the Norse god Loki's tricks were funny. They had spent hours there, laughing and playing.

Now, it is where she had laid her beloved little boy to rest, sending a silent prayer that his soul would find peace.

She felt a presence behind her, and she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Hello, Ash," she said, her eyes still focused on the grave.

"You know why I'm here, Kitara," he said, his voice low and seductive.

Steeling herself, she turned to see the Atlantean god. The books she'd read hadn't done him justice. He was easily the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen, with his red-streaked black hair falling past his shoulders. He wore dark sunglasses, and yet she knew his gaze was on her. He wore a shredded Marylin Manson tshirt under a thick leather duster, his leather pants sinfully hugging his hips. He was gorgeous, and frightening.

She stared up at him, and she felt her eyes burning as tears formed. "Why do these things happen, Acheron?" she asked him, her voice trembling slightly. "Will this pain ever stop?"

She half expected him to reach out a comforting hand, yet he stayed still, hands in the pockets of his duster. He looked towards the heavens, where the sun was starting to turn the sky a light lavender color. "I don't know why these things happen," he said. "There's a cruelty in this world that not even I can eradicate." He turned his gaze back to her. "As for the pain, it won't ever go away. You'll have it for the rest of eternity. But I can teach you to live with it, to use it, if you let me." He held a hand out to her.

She turned back to her son's grave, and a crystal tear slid from her eye as she pressed two fingers to her lips in a kiss. She gently placed the kiss against the tree, whispering a soft goodbye before turning and taking Ash's hand. She would listen to his teachings, take in everything he had to say, learn everything he had to tell her. She steeled her heart, locking love, compassion, and carrying away tightly, lest she be hurt again, just as Ash had trained her. She would become a Dark Hunter, a fierce warrior designed to protect humans who had no idea the depth of the cruelty in the world they lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

January 2014

New Orleans, Louisiana

Kitty knelt on the roof of a building, her gaze surveying the crowds below as people went about, drinking and having fun and generally acting stupid. She could vaguely remember how she had once been a part of them, senselessly wandering through her life, enjoying the little things, not carrying about the consequences.

Shaking her head, she stood and walked along the edge of the building, heading toward a dark alley. Glancing around to make sure that no one was watching, she dropped from the roof, landing easily in a crouch on the street two stories down. She stood up from the crouch, the leather on her legs moving with her, acting like a second skin. She had on a solid leather bodysuit, the blackness of it gleaming in the streetlights as she walked past. She wore a black leather trench over it, the collar of the bodysuit coming high on her slender neck. Her hair she wore pulled back into a long braid, the thick cord an inky black, except for the tips. Almost two inches of the tips were a bold, hot pink, the color standing out like a beacon against her clothes as the braid fell almost to her hips.

Beneath her trench coat, strapped to her hips by a thick belt, was a small collection of weapons, from silver throwing stars to her two .45mm and ammo clips. Tucked in her knee-high boots were a pair of long knives, their blades sharp enough to cut just from looking at them. She had twin knives spring-loaded on a pair of bracers on her wrist, and with a flick of her hand, they would immediately appear in her palms, ready for whatever she needed.

"Hey, cool Underworld costume," said some guy as she walked past. He reached to smack her ass, and she caught his wrist in a vice grip before he could even get close. She turned her gaze to him, slowly lowering the sunglasses and piercing him with her black stare.

"If you like your hand being attached to your body," she purred, "I wouldn't do that." She flashed him a sadistic smile, her teeth gleaming a brilliant white as the neon lights flickered around them. She saw him blanch, and she released him so he could stagger away, fearfully looking over his shoulder at her.

Smirking, she pushed her sunglasses back in place, wincing at the annoying lights from the bars as she slipped through the crowd. She felt eyes following her, as they always did, but she had learned to copy Ash's typical "fuck off" aura, and could eminate it almost as good as he could.

As she made her way down Barrone Street, she kept a watchful eye out, waiting to feel the sensation that alerted her to any nearby Daimons. She walked at a steady pace, her boot heels clicking solidly on the pavement as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her trench coat, holding it closed so she wouldn't flash her weapons to any patrolling officers. Wind whipped through the buildings, causing her bangs to whip against her alabaster cheeks.

Suddenly, a tingle went down her spine, and she looked around, spotting two Daimons, one male and one female, entering a club down the street. Smirking, she crossed to the other side of the street, her pace increased as she followed them into the club.

She entered a room that was painted a rich scarlet, with black trim. She didn't pay attention to any pictures on the walls as she moved to walk through the doorway.

"Miss?" called a lady at the desk, and Kitty turned to look at the plump woman that had stopped her, her brown hair piled in a messy bun atop her head. "Are you a member?" Kitty stared at her through her sunglasses. The woman fidgeted. "You have to be a member to enter this club." Kitty continued to stare, not moving. "Th-the entrance fee is $40 for couples, $60 for singles," the woman said. "And we have to sign you up."

Kitty pulled out a one hundred dollar bill, and tossed it to the woman. "How about you keep that, and we don't sign me up," she said, her voice menacing. Without waiting for an answer, she walked through the doorway and into what looked like a small lounge, with a bar over in one corner and a short buffet table with assorted snacks set out.

Ignoring the few people who lingered there, she walked down a short hallway to another room. It appeared to be a dance floor, with a DJ in one corner. On one wall was a stage, with a pole in the center. On the opposite wall, there was a tv with two couches set in front of it. Playing on the tv screen were two naked people in the middle of an exageratedly vigorous sex act. Kitty arched a brow, especially when she noticed a couple on the couch trying, and failing, to repeat the act on the screen.

"I didn't peg you for a swinger type, Kitty," came a voice behind her, and she turned to see Eric, one of the Squires. He was in his late twenties, with a shaggy mop of strawberry hair. He was good-looking, with a strong, lean physique and bright blue eyes always seemed to hold a smile.

"Do you honestly think I need to resort to this crap to get laid?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He smirked at her. "Hey, don't knock it," he said. "Some of it's fun, especially when you go up to the Tower." The way he said it made her cringe inwardly. He let out a small laugh as she turned her gaze back to the people littering the dance floor, ignoring their semi-naked state. "So what brings you here?"

She gave him a droll look. "What do you think?" she snapped, moving to the stairs around the corner when she didn't find her targets.

"Daimons?" Eric asked, following. "Really? Here?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. While Eric was a good Squire who came from a good family, he was clueless sometimes. "Yes, here," she said, hurrying up the steps to the second floor.

Eric stayed hot on her heels. "Great," he said, and when she gave him a look, he blushed. "I mean, not so great for the humans. It was just getting kinda boring around here."

Kitty stepped off the staircase and walked down a narrow hall to look at the rooms. All around them, she could hear the telltale sounds of love-making. Ignoring that, she walked down the hall to an open room, where she found a small, home theater. On the projection screen was yet more porn. Only one couple was in there, the woman grinding energetically in the lap of her partner, her bare chest bouncing with her movements.

Kitty looked to Eric, who refused to meet her gaze. "This is boring for you?" she asked sarcastically, stepping around him and heading back to the stairs to go to the third story.

She entered a room that had mattresses covering the floor. Taking advantage of the beds, people in various states of nudity were fondling each other and writhing in pleasure. Kitty scanned the people, looking for the Daimons. When she didn't find them, she turned to go back to the stairs, only to find her way blocked by a large, drunk man.

"Hey there, beautiful," he slurred, looking her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Behind him, Kitty heard Eric groan as he slapped his hand to his forehead, shaking his head. "Wanna play?"

Kitty smirked at the man, flicking her wrist to release the catch on one of the blades. It lept into her hand, and she stepped forward seductively.

"Oh, honey," she purred, her lips curled in a sultry pout as she trailed a finger along his jaw, the nail scraping against the stubble. "I don't think you can handle me." She then pressed the blade against his swollen groin. He smirked stupidly until he glanced down to see the shining silver knife pressed against his manhood, which shrank instantly as he blanched and stumbled backwards, hurrying to get away from her. She smirked. "But I thought you wanted to play?" she asked, arching a brow at him as he began to scramble faster. She let out a low chuckle as she pushed the blade back in place.

Eric moved to her side, laughing. "That was cruel," he said, wiping away tears of mirth.

She shrugged. "Couldn't resist," she said. "Poor baby, couldn't play with the big guns." She continued smirking as she moved to the stairs, heading up to the fourth and final floor. When she got to the room, her eyes were assaulted with a room painted the color of blood, with black designs painted across the wall. Naked women with black boots knelt on the floor, most of them tied up. In the center of the room was a teepee made of metal poles. Hanging from a roped rig was another nude woman, her arms and legs bound in a strange pose. A shirtless man in leather pants was weaving more rope around the woman, while semi-clothed voyeurs watched from the edge of the room. Lining the walls was an assortment of toys, from floggers to handcuffs to riding crops to bamboo canes. Heavy metal music throbbed out of the speakers in every corner of the room, making talk almost impossible.

Kitty looked back to Eric, who seemed a little uncomfortable in this room, at least to be in the room with her. "This must be the Tower," she said, and he nodded, refusing to look at the scene in the middle of the room.

She scanned the people there, and couldn't spot the Daimons. Turning to Eric, she growled. "Where could they be?" she hissed.

"Maybe they're in the other room?" he said, pointing across the blood room to another door.

With long strides, she cross the floor and stood in the doorway. The other room was bathed in purple light, the walls painted black. In the center of the room was a metal cross, with hand and leg cuffs at the appropriate places. There was a young brunette woman strapped to the cross, her entire body bare and covered in welts, her head hanging limply as the two Daimons, now clad only in leather bondage gear, fed from her. The male drank from her neck while the female drank from her thigh.

Kitty flicked her wrists again, gripping the blades as she strode forward. "Sorry to interrupt dinner," she said, launching her attack at the Daimons. The pair hurried to step away from their victim, the male moving to swing his massive fist at Kitty. She ducked, slicing at him as she aimed a kick at the female, who was trying to slip around them to the door. "Oh, where do you think you're going?" Kitty snarled, snatching the female's blonde hair and literally throwing her against the male. The two fell in a heap, and Kitty paused momentarily to turn to Eric. "Keep the humans out." He moved to the doorway, turning up the stereo as he went and shutting the door behind him.

The male Daimon launched himself at her, catching her around the middle. The force of his spear caused the air to leave her lungs. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifted her off her feet. She began ramming her knee into his chest. When he didn't put her down, she let go of his neck with one arm. Gripping the knife tighter, she stabbed his lower back.

Letting out an agonized yell, he dropped her. She landed on the floor with a hard thump while he bent, trying to get the knife from by his spine. Leaping to her feet, she used the other blade to stab him in his heart, causing the Daimon to shatter into dust. Smirking, Kitty then faced the woman, who hissed and bared her teeth at Kitty.

"Yeah, yeah, hiss hiss, spit spit," Kitty drawled, rolling her eyes as she lunged and caught the female by surprise, wrapping one arm around her neck. She twisted the female until the Daimon was leaning backwards, Kitty's arms the only reason she wasn't falling over. Smirking, Kitty looked at the Daimon. "Be a good girl, and die quietly," she said before stabbing her through the heart. Like the male, she burst into a cloud of dust, and Kitty smiled in satisfaction, wiping the Daimon remains from her arms and legs.

"You watch way too much wrestling," Eric said from the doorway, and Kitty couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, so I've been told," she said, moving to check on the woman. Despite her wounds, the brunette was still alive. She turned to Eric. "Make sure she gets home," she said, picking up her fallen knife and shoving the pair back in place on her wrists. He gave her a mock salute and she moved to the doorway, making her way to the stairs. She had no desire to stay in a place like that.

As she stepped out on the street, she made her way to a carport, intent on reaching her bike. No one bothered her as she strode along, her long legs covering the ground quickly. As she reached her bike, she checked her watch as she slipped on her helmet. Dawn was only an hour away, and it would take her almost that long to get to her home. Gritting her teeth, she started the bike and peeled out, the back tire squealing as she raced out onto the street.

Wind beat against her as she sped along, her trench flying out behind her as she weaved in and out of traffic. As the familiar tingle of approaching dawn burned her, she increased her speed. She knew she was cutting it close as she left the city and made her way to her old mansion. She turned into the long drive, and once again thought about how ridiculous it was to have a mile-long drive. The sun was about to crest the horizon as she pressed the garage door opener, and came to a screeching halt before the door had even finished rising. Sunlight began to fill the garage. Keeping to the shadows, Kitty pressed the button again and the door began to go down while Kitty slipped into the door that lead to the kitchen.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you, Miss Kitty?" asked a voice from the doorway, and Kitty looked over to see her house-keeper, Annalyse, bringing in a plate piled high with scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, cinnamon toast, and sausage links. She was one of the few mortals who knew about the Dark Hunters, though she wasn't a Squire.

Kitty smiled at the older woman, who insisted on mothering her, even though Kitty was sure to outlive her by...well, eternity. She moved to the old woman's side, taking the plate from her hands. "You've really outdone yourself this morning, Annie," she said, kissing the motherly woman's cheek as she picked up the solid silver fork.

"Rough night?" Annalyse asked, moving to the sink to scrub the dishes she'd used to cook.

"Eh, about normal," Kitty commented, forking a mouthful of eggs up. The combination of cheese, egg, tomatoes, and little onions made her practically melt as she chewed slowly. "My gods, Annie, I don't pay you enough. These eggs right here are worth my weight in gold!"

The old woman gave her a smile. "That's not saying much, Little Kitty," she said, tsking as she shot Kitty's lean figure a look. "You're mighty skinny, despite my best efforts."

Kitty smiled at the familiar rant. "Metabolism," she commented, scooping up another bite.

"Ah, to be young again," Annalyse muttered, returning to her work.

Kitty chuckled as she bit into the bacon. Annalyse did her best to try and put weight on Kitty, fixing massive meals that the Dark Huntress scarfed down. Yet, despite her unbelievable appetite, Kitty never gained any weight, something that constantly had Annalyse fussing about her like a worried mother hen. Kitty loved it, though it reminded her painfully of how she would've been with her own little one, had things been different.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she finished her meal, yawning every other mouthful. Once she was finished, Annalyse picked up the plate. "You should go on to bed, Miss Kitty," she said. "It's well past dawn now."

Kitty smiled at the old woman, giving her a brief hug. "Don't work too hard today, Annie," she said, moving to the hallway that lead to the basement door.

Shutting the door behind her, she quickly shed her leather clothes, dropping them on the floor before heading to the shower and turning on the water. Yawning again, she undid the clasp on her silver necklace and set it gently on the sink counter. Leaning up against the sink, she took the band from her hair and began to unbraid it, letting the inky black wave cascade almost to her hips, the pink tips tickling right above her ass. As she worked, her fingers gently brushed against the Brand, and she shivered before stepping into the scalding shower. She just stood there, letting it wash over her as her muscles loosened and exhaustion seeped into her.

Once the hot water ran out, she toweled dried her body and hair before slipping into a turquoise satin nightie and slipping the locket back on. She checked her phone as she crawled into her massive California king-sized, seeing that she had a message from Eric letting her know that she'd see him tonight. Smirking at nothing in particular, she settled down to rest, falling asleep instantly.

Remi lay awake in his bed, glaring at the sunlight that dared to slip through his blackout curtains. Down the hall, he heard his identical brother, Quinn, trying to wrangle his young children into their room for the day. For the millionth time, he cursed the Fates for their cruel trick. Growling low in his throat, he threw back the covers and manifested a pair of black jeans and a black leather jacket on his naked form. He opened the door, ignoring his brother as he made his way to the bar, brushing his curly blonde hair out of his icy blue eyes.

When he entered the bar, he spotted his other identical brother, Dev, sitting on a stool next to his ex-Dark Huntress mate, Samia. They appeared to be deep in an intimate conversation, and Remi's mood only darkened upon seeing them.

"Hey, Rem," Dev called. "You're up awfully late."

Remi glared. "What's it to you?" he snarled, moving to the front door. "Tell Aimee I won't be here for my shift tonight."

"Who's going to cover it?" Dev asked, his brow furrowed.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Remi snapped. He quickly exited the bar before Dev could respond. Hissing as the sun assaulted him, he manifested a pair of dark sunglasses and slipped them on as he walked around to the garage to get his bike. He slipped the black helmet on and kick-started the bike. The purr of the engine calmed his temper some as he straddled his most prized baby.

Without a backwards glance, he tore out of the garage and out onto the semi-busy street, the feel of the wind like a welcome caress as he sped towards the interstate, intent on getting out of the city. He shut his emotions off as best he could, refusing to let the anger, resentment, and, most of all, jealousy cloud his mind.

Try as he may, he couldn't stop the memories of Becca flooding his mind. He growled low in his throat, and accelerated, speeding around the cars dotting the highway. He tried desperately to outrace his memories, putting all of his attention in controlling his bike as he weaved, leaning dangerously close to the ground.

Soon, he left the city, entering swampland. He kept to the dirt roads, sending dust flying behind him. He didn't see a single soul, and after a few miles, he slowed to a stop, turning off his bike.

Without the roar of the engine, the silence of nature was nearly deafening. Still astride his bike, he sat back, leaning his head back, letting the sun bathe his face in warmth as he took deep breaths. He took the key and opened one of the saddlebags, pulling out a cover. He dismounted, tossing the cover over the bike, and began walking, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. He hung his head, glaring at the ground, as his curly blond hair came loose from the tie and fell around his face. In the distance, he heard the telltale sound of gators.

"Heh. Bring it on," he chuckled once. "I need a new pair of boots."

Kitty roamed the night, eyes ever watchful as people moved past, most avoiding brushing against her at all costs. She wore a scowl that drove even the bravest of humans away from her as she prowled. She'd woken up to news that a squire had been killed during the daylight hours, and Kitty hadn't heard from Erik all night. Though he was an annoying snot, she still cared for him.

She spotted a group of Daimons head down an empty alleyway, and she moved to follow, shifting silently on the damp pavement. She drew a long knife from her boot and pressed her back against a wall as she rounded the corner. She expected to get the jump on the Daimons.

Boy was she ever wrong.

A bright light blinded her as she was struck by what felt like a bolt of lightning. She let out a yell as she was thrust againt the wall. A large fist connected with her jaw, slamming her face into the stone wall she was leaning against. Briefly disoriented, she fell to one knee, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Just as she was about to rise, a boot rammed her ribs repeatedly, forcing all air from her lungs. She gritted her teeth, trying to force her legs to cooperate and stop shaking enough for her to stand. The knife was ripped from her grasp, and she felt someone grab her braid, slamming her head into the wall again.

She groaned, her senses fading as her body went slack and she crumpled to the ground, landing in a puddle of rank water. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the advancing Daimons. A few were chuckling maliciously.

"This should make her happy," one of them said.

Something landed across her body, feeling like a light blanket. She tried brushing it away, but found that she couldn't move.

"Can't we kill her?" a Daimon pleaded with the one who had slammed her head into the wall.

"No!" he roared, backhanding the offending Daimon. "You know what she'd do to us if we disobeyed now." Kitty saw him turn. "Bring me the Eycharistisi!"

Kitty's eyes focused and she blinked blood out of her vision. Try as she might, she couldn't move, despite her best efforts. Suddenly, a bowl was thrust under her nose, the contents inside smoking. She had no choice but to inhale the concoction, even though she wanted to gag. Her head began spinning, and she felt her consciousness slipping away.

"All right, you get that side," the Daimon said, and he bent to scoop his arms underneath her.

The last thing she remembered was the sensation of going through a bolt hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kitty came away to the foulest stench possible emanating from the leather of her bodysuit, a sharp ache in her back, and a burning throb coming from her sex. She moaned as she rolled over in the swamp grass, putting a hand to her forehead. It was then that she realized that she was able to move, and that she was alone. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her head spinning. She glanced to the sky and saw that dawn was fast approaching, and she had enough of her own sense left that she knew she had to get under cover.

Getting unsteadily to her feet, she tried flashing herself home. When that didn't work, she began searching for cover. She knew that Talon and Sunshine lived in the swamp, but she wasn't sure exactly where she was, let alone if she was close enough to them to make it before dawn. She stumbled with each hurried step, her head spinning, feeling like her body was on fire.

Several hundred yards from where she had woken from, she spotted a rundown shack. Praying that it had enough space for her to stay out of the light, she stumbled towards it, pressing a hand to her lower abdomen. Once she was inside, she managed to conjur up enough blankets to cover the two windows that were in the shack before she collapsed.

Moaning, she began pulling at her bodysuit, desperate to get it off of her burning body. She writed on the floor, letting each piece of leather fall away. She moaned again, thrusting her fingers against her sensative spot.

Suddenly the door opened. Her instincts kicked in, and she launched herself at the intruder, flinging her legs around his neck and using her own momentum to catapult him over her and into a corner. Landing on her back, she quickly flipped back over, kneeling in a crouch as she glared at her new guest.

"What the hell?!" the man growled as he untangled himself from a dusty chair.

It was then that Kitty was able to focus on him. She knew him from somewhere, but the thought quickly fled from her mind as she took in the gorgeousness of him. His blond hair was now in a tangle of curls that fell in his crystal blue eyes. But what Kitty focused on was the distinct maleness of him, the way his faded red t-shirt rode up high on his chest, revealing the most gorgeous abdomen she had ever seen. She practically began salivating as she slowly stood, moving seductively as heat flared in her again.

"What is your issue, lady?" Remi glared as anger coursed through him. He struggled to keep his human form, like he always did when angered, as he straightened. It was then that he noticed the way she stared at him, her eyes black, her hair loose and wavy around her shoulders, locks of it covering her full breasts. Then her scent hit him, the intoxicating aroma knocking him back a step. Instantly he had a hardon, and when he watched the way she literally stalked him, it soon became painful.

"Listen, lady, I don't know what you're doing out here," he started, his mouth dry, but his words were instantly cut off as she pounced on him. For a brief moment, he was expecting to block off an assault, until her lips fastened against his, her tongue invading his mouth. Shocked, he only stood there until her hands quickly undid his jeans, popping the zipper off them.

"Easy!" he hissed against her mouth as she shoved him back against the wall.

"Shut up," she growled before dropping to her knees.

Remi was about to growl at her, when she took him into her mouth and all thought fled from his mind as her expert mouth devoured him, her tongue stroking his length. Gasping out a moan, he burried one hand into her hair while the other pressed against the wall of the shack. While she sucked him, her hands began tugging his jeans down his legs. She circled the tip of his cock, sucking deeply. He groaned again, and pulled away, tugging her up so he could bury his face between her breasts, nuzzling them as he flashed all his clothes from his body.

In one quick motion, he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his hip as he sank his length into her, both of them groaning in pleasure. She entwined her long, graceful fingers into his golden tangled halo, tugging as he thrust into her, filling her completely. He turned and pressed her against the wall, using it as leverage as his mouth found the nipple of her left breast. He suckled her, his tongue circling the hardened nub as he moved, their bodies joining furiously.

The scent of her pheromones was overwhelming to him, with his sensitive animal's nose. It drove him to the brink, and as she raked her nails down his back, he felt like he would eplode right then and there. Using all the self-control he had, he managed to hold back, even as he continued thrusting into her.

Suddenly, she cried out, clenching him around the shaft of his cock, and he groaned as his thrusts became wild and he emptied himself into her, growling low in his throat. He stood there leaning against her with his head on her shoulder while she quivered around him. She dropped her legs from his waist and pushed him back, the hungry look still in her eyes. She licked her lips as she stared at him. She gave him a shove, and he dropped down to lay on his back, propping himself up on his elbows as she bit her lip, standing over him enticingly. She gave him a smirk as she dropped to her knees, her hand moving to cup him gently.

She licked her lips, practically purring. "You didn't think I was done with you that quick, did you?"

Kitty awoke several hours later, and she could tell that dusk had fallen. She arched her back, her muscles flexing and tightening as she stretched, yawning softly. A brief moment of confusion hit her as she glanced around the unlit shack. She sat up and felt a dull ache that she hadn't felt in years. Her brow furrowed, she tried to remember everything that happened.

A low, sleepy moan from beside her made her jump to her feet. She flicked her wrist, and a solid silver blade appeared in her grasp. Poised to attack, she focused on the source of the sound and saw the man she attacked last night. Suddenly, the reason for her achiness came back to her, and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks. He rolled over, and went on sleeping, and Kitty was struck with another bit of knowledge.

_"Holy fuck, he's a Were-Hunter,"_ she thought, and she had to suppress a groan. She straightened, flashing a pair of black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt to cover her nakedness. Doing her best to stay silent, she willed herself home, appearing in her library.

"Holy hell!" someone gasped, and Kitty whirled around, once again willing the blade into her palm as she turned to face the unknown person.

"Sasha!" she gasped, recognizing the Lykos Were-Hunter. She relaxed her stance and sheathed the weapon, giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's been a long night."

The blond Wolf gave her a sarcastic look. "I know," he said. "I've been here since yesterday, waiting to give you a message." He set the book he'd been skimming down and stood, his lean, muscular body stretching lithely beneath his cashmere sweater.

Watching him move made Kitty's mouth water as the deep burning encased her again. She gave him a scorching look. "My, don't you just look...delectable, Sasha..." she purred, her voice husky as she moved around from behind her desk and took slow, sultry steps toward the Were-Hunter. He gave her a confused look as she stalked him, slowly licking her lips as if he were the last steak on earth.

Sasha could practically taste the pheromones she was putting out, and even though he was deeply effected (evidence was in the sudden swollen member in his designer jeans), he did his best to resist. Sweat beaded on his neck as she came closer, her hips swaying in such an enticing manner that he groaned aloud.

That groaned seemed to be all the encouragement she needed, for she pounced on him, practically shredding their clothes. Sasha grabbed at her wrists, trying to stop her.

"Kitty, what is wrong with you?" he demanded, his voice hoarse as he gazed at her as she tried to grind her hips against his.

"Don't you want me, Wolf-boy?" she asked, leaning forward and nipping underneath his chin.

He groaned, his grip relaxing. Eyes dialated, he stared at her as she willed her clothes to disappear. When he saw her body, all resistance fled him. Without even removing all of his clothes, he spun her around so her back was facing him. She began rubbing her round ass against his lap, pushing sensually against his throbbing cock.

With a deep, throaty growl, he shifted her forward enough to get his hands between them. With one hand, he struggled to undo the zipper of his jeans. With the other, he thrust his fingers into her deeply, stroking her as she moved against him. When his cock finally sprang free from his jeans, he removed his fingers and in one quick motion slammed into her. He buried himself all the way to the hilt, Sasha moaning while Kitty cried out. He created a furious pace, thrusting into her over and over, his hands gripping her hips so tightly that he left bruises.

She leaned forward with her hands gripping the desk, using it as leverage to push herself back to meet his pounding. Heat flared within him as they continued their frenzy, both so close to erupting. He could feel himself growing still, stretching her. Suddenly, she cried out, and he could feel her walls pulsing around him. The sensation drove him over the edge, and he let out a low howl as he emptied himself, slamming into her one last time.

As the euphoria of her orgasm faded, Kitty seemed to come awake with a jolt. She straightened so fast that it hurt them both. He crumpled to his knees, clutching at himself while she resisted the sudden pain, clothing herself with a quick thought.

"Damn it, Kitty!" Sasha moaned, and she saw that his still swollen member was even bigger than when they began. She flushed as she recalled facts about Wolves; their penises continued to grow in an attempt to make sure their seed took to their females.

"I..I don't know...you've gotta go!" she said, panic flowing through her as she realized that she slept with two different Were-Hunters withing a 12 hour period. "Like, now!"

Without another word, she practically sprinted from the library and made her way down to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and then locked herself in her bathroom. Taking steadying breaths, she leaned against the door as her thoughts cleared. She turned the water on for a shower and undressed quickly.

While she was showering, she went over everything that happened the night before. _"Those damn Daimons drugged me with something,"_ she thought. _"What did they call it?"_

Suddenly, she cried out at both the backs of her hands started to burn, as if white-hot irons were being pressed against her skin. She waved her hands around, trying to alleviate the sting. Once it stopped, she looked at the back of her hands. What she saw made all thought evaporate from her mind.

On each hand, a different mating mark had been branded into her skin.


End file.
